Anytime You Need A Friend
by Tamaki and Haruhi 4ever
Summary: "You know, Sparx, everyone on this team needs their share of attention. If we don't care about anyone's needs, then why are we a team? Team is family, and if we lose that communication...we lose everything." /Spova oneshot, post The Stranded Seven/


**A/N: Hello, hello, hello!! ^.^ Yup, another Spova oneshot. Ya surprised? XD I decided to make this one leaning more towards friendship, because Sparx and Nova do share an awesome friendship. I love their love/hate thing they have going on. :D I wanted to do one more Spova oneshot before I got busy with a few other fics I'll be putting up soon. This is based off of one of my favorite Spova moments in the series (besides the Soul of Evil and the Ghost In the Machinder scenes) in the episode, The Stranded Seven. I seriously thought a catfight (LOL) was going to break out in that ep. Anyways, I'd better shut up and start the story.**

**Larissa: Ya think?**

**Shaddup! -__-;; Why do you always have to ruin my good moods?**

**Larissa: 'Cause it's fun.**

**Hmph. Well, anyways, I hope you reviewers enjoy the oneshot! Larissa, if you would please. Like we rehearsed.**

**Larissa: You better be paying me for this. *clears throat* Disclaimer: Elizabeth does not and never will own the awesomest show ever, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!**

**Thank you. LIGHTS, KEYBOARD, ACTION!!!**

* * *

_Sparx hurled himself through the night air, the long, needle-like stick clutched tightly in his fists as he aimed it toward the Mantidon. A battle cry found its way past his lips. The Mantidon turned a split second too early and whacked the crimson monkey, sending him soaring into a fort of long sticks. Everything crashed down in a heap on top of him and Sparx desperately struggled to climb out. He was stuck._

_The giant mechanical insect turned and made its way toward Sparx, not going unnoticed by a certain female member of the Hyperforce. Nova leapt high into the diamond sky, her golden fur and her beautiful pink eyes standing out against the glow of the moon, her long, robotic tail swishing gracefully. Her gaze slid towards the helpless cybernetic monkey pinned down by the fort of ruined sticks and her eyes widened. "Sparx!" she cried._

_Before the Mantidon could even attempt to attack Sparx, the golden monkey landed on top of the insect and used the long, sharp claws pinned to the back of her metal hand to dig into the Mantidon's back. The large bug let out a screech of defeat before it dissipated with a blinding flash, then there stood a truimphant Nova, her back to Sparx. The red primate finally shoved aside the heavy log that had been pinning him down and grinned casually at Nova, leaning his head comfortably on his hand. "Geez," Sparx tossed his other hand up in the air in mock exasperation, "Does a monkey have to get killed around here for some attention?"_

_"No." Nova's head snapped towards him in a sideways glance defensively as she raised her claw, then instantly her face softened into a smile as she lowered her fist. "He just has to ask."_

* * *

Sparx slid out of his pod, his thoughts still swarming around like bees as he sauntered groggily out of the room. He wiped his onyx eyes and tried to rid them of sleep as he made his way into the mainroom. When he was fully awake, he blinked in confusion, wondering why he had gotten up in the middle of the night to aimlessly wander into the mainroom. The giant mainscreen in front of the room flashed white, providing little light. Sparx wondered what had made him get out of his warm pod and tried to remember what was so important.

Just as he was about to turn and make his way back to bed, he noticed Nova standing in the corner of the room, gazing out the window with a faraway look in her pink eyes. It was apparent that he had gone unseen by the golden primate. He stopped in his tracks and took a moment to let his gaze linger on her, sleep momentarily forgotten, the corners of his lips folding into a quiet, intimate smile. _Wonder what Nova's doing up. _As if sensing his presence, Nova turned and saw him there. She immediately tensed and reacted into a battle stance, then relaxed when she saw it was Sparx.

Nova rolled her eyes and grinned as she turned back around. "Do you _like _scaring people out of their wits in the middle of the night, Sparx?"

Sparx took a step closer, crossing his arms lazily, disregarding her comment. "What are you doing up? Don't you need your beauty sleep?" he teased, a sparkle of amusement dancing in his eye. _As if she needs it. _

"I should be telling you the same thing." Nova spoke quietly as she turned from the window and faced him, her eyebrow arched and a teasing grin of her own. The faded light from the mainscreen made her yellow fur appear even more golden and just then she looked gorgeous.

Sparx shook his head clear of the thoughts and grinned flirtaciously at her. "I already have enough looks to go around, Nova. But I'm sure you know that."

Nova's bubblegum eyes rolled to the ceiling as she plopped into a pod chair. "You're so full of it, Sparx. Actually, scratch that--you're full of _yourself_."

Sparx winced in mock hurt. "Ouch." He purposely chose the pod chair next to Nova and seated himself. "You're mean when you don't get your sleep."

Nova let out a small laugh, and Sparx's heart jumped at the sound of it. He loved her melodious laughter, something he didn't hear too often. They sat in comfortable silence for several moments until Sparx decided he absolutely had to break it. "So, uh..I'm glad we could help those cats."

Nova nodded in agreement. "Me, too. Truly being a hero means helping people all across the galaxies, not just our own." She settled comfortably in her pod, her lips curled in a soft smile. "It made me feel good, seeing them so happy. They won't have to worry about those pesky bugs anymore."

Sparx listened to her genuine words, realizing that she was right. "Yeah," he said nonchalantly, "And neither will Brain Strain. If he spots a gnat, I think he just might spazz." He folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, letting his mind drift on the events of the day before. Suddenly something clicked in his mind and he sat up. "Did you really mean that?" he inquired, trying to hide the curiousity creeping into his tone and tried to make it sound casual.

Nova's head snapped up and she blinked in confusion as she glanced fleetingly at him. "Did I mean what? What are you talking about?"

Sparx stuttered as he tried to explain but failed miserably at the attempt. "Well--ya know, uh...I just have to..ask?" So much for being cool and casual.

Recognition clicked in her eyes and the confused expression drained away to be replaced with a look of understanding. "Of course," Nova responded, her tone holding a little surprise. "I wouldn't say something I didn't mean."

"..Oh." That was the end of that. The silence lingered on and became more awkward with every second that ticked by. At last Nova spoke again.

"You know, Sparx, everyone on this team needs their share of attention. If we don't care about anyone's needs, then why are we a team? Team is family, and if we lose that communication...we lose everything." Nova frowned, as if she were considering something very deeply.

"Been hanging around Antauri much?" Sparx cracked, attempting to lighten the mood. Instead Nova gave him no more than a cursory glance and a sound of irritation rumbled in her throat.

Nova stood up, irritation coloring her tone. "Seriously, Sparx, can you ever be _serious_?" she snapped, hurrying away at a brisk pace, but she didn't leave the room. She returned to her original post at the window.

Sparx felt confused and he wondered what had made her react like that. Then it clicked. Something was bothering her. Why else would she be up at this time of night? He watched her tense stance at the corner of the room and wished he knew what was troubling her. Then he realized that Nova needed her share of attention. She had been hinting it all along. She didn't need the flirty, teasing attention; she needed a friend's attention.

Sparx got up and took step after step until he was right behind Nova. At the tilt of her head Sparx knew she acknowledged his presence. "Listen, I'm sorry," he apologized, trying to sound sincere. "Is something wrong, Nova?"

She arched her eyebrow suspiciously at his sudden change of mood. Finally Nova turned back around, looking troubled and crossing her arms. "Oh, I just have this feeling something terrible's going to happen. I don't know what it is, but...oh, I don't know. I just feel uncertain about the Dark One Worm. He was the most powerful villain in the universe, and combined with Skeleton King.." She shuddered. "Skeleton King isn't gone. He's still out there. That's what scares me. And to think he used to be our creator..." her voice trailed off and she shivered.

Sparx was concerned. That was the same thought that had been looming in the back of his mind. He hated that Nova had been keeping his to herself. Before he could say anything, Nova cut in. "Antauri and Gibson didn't want to stay on that planet and help those poor cats. Well, if we can't reach out and help other people, how can we expect to be able to defeat the Dark One Worm?" Her brow wrinkled as she frowned once more.

"You shouldn't have kept this to yourself, Nova." Sparx looked into the same eyes that entered his dreams every single night. "You come talk to me whenever something's botherin' you, alright?" Then, before he lost courage, he stepped forward and embraced her. Just a friendly hug. He felt Nova tense up, then relax and hug back. Sparx inwardly sighed in contentment. With Nova in his arms, it made him want to never let go. It made him wish that they could be more than just friends. If she could only see beneath his flirts and antics...

Finally they broke the hug and separated. Sparx grinned. "We better go back to bed before we get hammered on in the morning for sleepin' in." That reminded him. He dared to add, "Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Nova nodded, looking a lot better than she had a few minutes ago. "No." She gave a brief, curious glance his way. "What about you?"

"I woke up. I guess I must've half-slept walked, because all I remember was that there was something important I needed to do, and," Sparx shrugged with a flourish, finishing. "Wa-la. Here I am."

"Well, I'm glad you came," Nova admitted sheepishly. "I really needed that talk." She smiled at him briefly before turning to leave. "Night, Sparx."

"Night." Sparx lingered behind, gazing out the window. He had never took the time to realize how beautiful the stars really were, out in space.

"Hey, Sparx?" A sweet voice called and it caught Sparx's attention. He turned and saw Nova standing at the entrance of the hallway. She smiled. "Thanks." For listening. For being a good friend, Nova wanted to add. But she didn't want to look vulnerable and ridiculous. Butterflies stirred in her stomach as Sparx's deep onyx eyes met hers.

"Sure." Sparx flashed her a grin. "Anytime." He watched her depart then turned to look out the window once more before following her. It really was a beautiful night.

* * *

**A/N: Aww! SPOVA! I liked how this turned out but I still feel doubtful, which I always do after I put up stories. I feel like it was short and pointless. So, how'd you reviewers like it? I guess that's all that counts. Once again, you may share your opinion but don't be mean about it. NO FLAMES!! But if you do, I will use your flames to roast my marshmellows. HAHA, RANDOMNESS!!! Well, I guess that's it. That'll be my last Spova oneshot for a while. I want to get up a oneshot dedicated to Sparx and Antauri, then I'll be working on Keeping You Near and Buried Memories. Don't forget to vote on my poll!! I'll write the winner!!**

**Larissa: Quit wasting people's time.**

**Aw, give it a rest, Larissa. Anyways, now REVIEW! Thanks to all you guys! I'm out! SPOVA FOREVER!!!!**


End file.
